A networked device (e.g., a television, a set-top box, a computer, a multimedia display, an audio device, a weather measurement device, a geolocation device) may have access to an information associated with a user. For example, the information may comprise an identification of a movie viewed by the user, a weather information, a geolocation information, and/or a behavioral characteristic of the user when the user interacts with the networked device. However, the user may need to configure the networked device to share the information with an other networked device. For example, the user may need to read a manual to understand a configuration protocol. The user may be unable to understand the configuration protocol. As such, the user may spend a significant amount of customer support time in configuring the networked device. Alternatively, the user may need to expend a significant amount of financial resources for a network administrator to assist the user in configuring the networked device. As a result, the user may give up and remain unable to configure the networked device to share the information with the other networked device.
Furthermore, the networked device may present to the user an information that is irrelevant to the user. As a result, the user may get tired, annoyed, and/or bored with the networked device. Additionally, the user may waste a significant amount of time processing the information that is irrelevant to the user. Therefore, a revenue opportunity may be missed, because an interested party (e.g., a content creator, a retailer, a manufacturer, an advertiser) may be unable to access an interested audience. In addition, the user may be inconvenienced when the information on the networked device and the client device remain independent of each other.